


Evening at the Museum

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark meets someone at the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> AU set in season one Rogue.

TITLE: Evening at the Museum  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois.  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17 for sexual activities.  
WORD COUNT: 1820  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark meets someone at the museum.  
Authors note: AU set in season one Rogue.

~*~

Clark was annoyed; tonight had started out so great. Lex had managed to convince his parents that a trip to a museum exhibit opening was educational. Lex had brought them here in his limousine and the exhibit had been pretty cool, especially the Alexander the Great breastplate. However, Lana had arrived and she had brought her boyfriend Whitney with her. Lex seemed to think Clark could somehow steal Lana away from Whitney but Clark didn’t want to steal her away, he wanted Lana to like him enough to break up with Whitney, he wanted it to be Lana’s choice. A choice she obviously didn’t want to make.

Anyway, he had wanted to leave but Lex was too busy flirting with that Victoria woman. Clark just wanted to go home, but Lex was already too suspicious of him so he couldn’t just disappear. He had to wait for a ride home.

Clark wandered off further into the museum, he found a closed off area. He did not know why it was closed off but it wasn’t as if anything could hurt anyway. 

~*~

Clark hadn’t been in there very long, when he heard footsteps. Clark turned towards the sound.

“I can’t believe he dragged me to a boring museum and made me put on a stupid dress as well!”

An annoyed but feminine voice complained. She materialized out of the shadows; the voice belonged to a tall and very pretty, brown haired girl. She was carrying what looked like a bottle of champagne. She came to a halt when she saw him, “Oh…hi.” She tried to hide the champagne bottle behind her back. “I didn’t know anyone else was back here.”

Clark tried to give her a reassuring smile but from her reaction, he had failed miserably. “I just needed to get away from it all.” He explained.

The girl smirked. “It is a bit off a yawner out there.”

Clark shook his head. “No, that’s not why.”

The girl looked towards the doorway and then back at Clark. She must have been deciding what to do because she then walked further into the room. She offered him the champagne. “It sounds like you need this more than I do.”

“No, thanks, I don’t drink.”

The girl frowned. “Are you a teetotaller?”

Clark smiled. “No, I just don’t think my parents would approve.”

Her eyebrow rose. “Your parent’s, huh? So, tell me why are you hiding back here?”

Clark sighed and shook his head. The girl sat herself down on an antique couch and patted the seat. Clark studied the girl and then sat down. “Basically, my friend brought me here and set me up to meet a girl I like. But she brought her boyfriend with her instead.”

“Does this girl have eyes?”

“What?”

“Well, I can’t imagine her boyfriend being as hot as you are!”

Was this girl crazy? The girl took a drink of the champagne; or maybe she was drunk! She stared back at him.

“What? You honestly don’t know how gorgeous you are?”

Clark took the bottle off her. “How much of this have you had?”

“It doesn’t matter how much I’ve had. Lois Lane can hold her liquor, thank you, very much.”

“Well, why are you hiding back here with me? You should be showing off that dress.”

“You like the dress, huh? My dad forced me to wear it and come to this boring exhibit.”

“Well, yeah, it looks very pretty.”

Lois was the one looking at him as if he was the crazy one now, then she smiled. “Go on, have a drink. I promise I won’t tell your parents.” Lois was looking at him expectantly, so, he drank some. She took the bottle and took another swig herself. Then she offered it back and Clark took it.

~*~

“Feeling better yet?” Lois asked him. Clark just looked at her. “Come on, Clark if that girl doesn’t want you enough to leave her boyfriend it’s her loss. You’re a really sweet guy..." Lois was watching him intently, "... and really, really hot.”

She came forward and kissed him, Clark hesitated. She whispered against his lips “Don’t be shy.”

Who was this girl? Clark wondered, but he opened his mouth to her tongue, when he pushed his tongue against hers, she moaned. She pulled away a fraction and smiled at him and Clark smiled back.

They both leaned in and their lips met again, their tongues played against each other’s. Lois’s fingers threaded through Clark’s hair and Clark cupped her head as he angled for a better position. Lois changed positions and then she was straddling his lap.

Clark pulled out of the kiss, his hands jumping away from her, he stuttered. “W-What are you doing?”

Lois looked shy for the first time. “I guess I got carried away. You’re such a good kisser.”

Clark couldn’t believe it; no girl had ever liked him this much. Lois started to get off his lap. Instinctively he grasped her hips and pulled her towards him, further on to his lap.

Lois looked surprised. “I thought you didn’t want to?”

Clark shook his head. “I just couldn’t believe a girl like you, likes me that much.”

Lois frowned, “A girl like me?”

Clark licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, you’re so pretty, beautiful, really.”

Lois looked stunned her eyes searched his. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

Before Clark could answer, Lois’s lips were back on his, her tongue back in his mouth. Clark pulled her even closer and they both moaned as she was now sat directly on top of his erection. Clark tried to pull away and apologise but Lois rocked herself on to him. They both moaned again.

God, it felt good! She kissed his neck, oh, that felt good too. Of its own volition, Clark’s hand wandered to her breast. Lois whimpered in his ear. “Clark.” Clark dropped his hand.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Lois, you’ve been drinking and …”

“You’ve been drinking too.”

“I’m not drunk though.”

“Neither am I, it would take a lot more than champagne to get Lois Lane drunk.

“That’s what you say but…”

“But…? Did you like what we were doing?”

“Yes, but…!”

Lois dropped her dress straps and then her full breasts were revealed it him. Oh, my god, he just stared at them. Lois was watching his reaction carefully. Clark nervously reached out and cupped them. Lois bit her lip and pushed forward into his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and they peaked. Lois’s breathe quickened.

Clark looked up into Lois eyes and then leaned forward and licked her nipple then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Lois gasped and moaned, her hands gripping his hair. He pulled back, and noticed the other breast and went for that one. He sucked as much of it into his mouth as he could. Lois ground herself down on to him.

Clark’s hand found its way under her dress and into her panties, as he touched her, Lois jerked away. Clark pulled his fingers away and apologise for going too far. Lois was breathing heavily. Clark looked at his wet fingers and instinctively put them into his mouth, and sucked them clean.

Lois whispered. “Oh, fuck!”

Clark’s gaze jumped to her face. He knew he should be embarrassed or something, but she tasted really, good, instead he removed his fingers from his mouth and licked his lips.

They stared at each other. Lois frowned. “I’m sorry, Clark, I can’t.”

Clark shook his head. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise. I can’t believe you let me get this far anyway.”

Lois cast her eyes down. “I don’t want to be a tease. I feel like I have led you on or something. It’s just; I’ve never done this before!”

Clark blinked. “Neither have I.”

Lois smiled, “Are you sure? You’re so good at it.”

Clark smiled a feeling of pride imbued him. “You’re good too.”

Lois swayed forward and whispered against his lips. “Maybe we can just touch?”

Clark nodded and they kissed again. His hands returning to her breasts and Lois pinched his nipple through his shirt. They whimpered into each other’s mouths. Her hand trailed down over his stomach and squeezed his erection through his pants. Clark’s moans muffled by Lois’s tongue. She pulled out of the kiss.

“You feel really big!”

Clark licked his lips and Lois gazed at the bulge in his pants. She found the waistband and slid her hand inside; she put her hand around his cock.

Oh god, oh god, he could not believe this was happening to him, “Oh my, God!”

Lois was watching him. He rolled his hips and pushed himself through her fist. He gasped and his eyes rolled back.

“Oh wow, does that feel good, Clark?” Lois asked.

He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. He pushed his hand up her dress and found the wetness again. He pushed his fingers into it. Lois cried out. Clark looked for any signs that she didn’t want it but Lois returned to his mouth eagerly.

Clark thrust his fingers and Lois pushed down on to them. Lois started pumping her fist, and Clark thrust in to it. They were both gasping between kisses.

“Oh, Clark, I can’t believe we’re doing this. That I’m doing this.”

“Oh, Lois, it feels so good, it feels so right.”

“Oh, god, yes, yes!” they both came.

Lois lay with her head on his chest as they recovered. Clark stroked her hair.

“I know we’ve done this all backwards but I think we should go on a date.”

Lois was quiet.

“Lois?”

“My dad’s in the army, we move around a lot. We’re actually going to Germany to live.”

Clark shook his head, he had finally met a girl who he liked, and who liked him in return, and they couldn’t even go on a date.

They sat up and tidied themselves up as best they could.

“I had a really great time Clark.”

“I did too; do you think you will ever come back here one day?”

Lois smiled, “Maybe, I do like Metropolis.”

An older man in a suit appeared in the doorway, “There you are Lo, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. C’mon, time to move out!”

Lois nodded. “Yes, Daddy!”

She turned back to Clark. “It was nice to meet you, Clark. See you around - one day?”

Clark smiled “I hope so.”

Clark followed them out of the museum and watched them leave. He stood at the top of the steps and looked around. He still had to wait for that ride home.

The End


End file.
